


The color red

by 0856



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0856/pseuds/0856
Summary: Generation of miracles during one practice, they talk about different reds.





	The color red

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Could be slightly au where teiko members are all so best friends.... or not. Or it could also be sometime after winter cup when practicing as VS? Dunno for sure tbh.  
> Basically a fic where the generation of miracles talks about different reds, and what it means to them.
> 
> Oh it could also be general friendship or you could imply all you want with whom you want.

"Aka-chin is like a strawberry, don't you think~?"

A simple comment from Murasakibara.  
All heads turns to him.

"Are you hungry?"  
"Ah~? But it's true~~ Aka-chin is so red, small and so tiny and looks so sweet you could eat him in a whole bite~"  
"Pff- Tiny! That I agree!!"  
"Practice is tripled for everyone."  
"Wah-?! Wait, Akashichi!!!!"

Kise desperately tries to change their captain's mind.

"Um.. Akashichi, you're..um red like... roses! Yup! Not strawberries but red like roses! A beautiful, fancy red rose, the quee- king of all flowers. Akashichi is like roses!"  
"Yup, totally like you. All red, with thorns, one wrong move and boom you have blood. Hey, blood is also red. As you."  
"Practice quadrupled."  
"Ahominechi!!!"

It was a nice save, but a poor follow.

Kise looks around to the others.  
_Midorimachi, Kurokochi, please do something. Better._

Midorima steps up.  
He turns to face Akashi.

"Akashi you are like fire. Blazing red. Burning to touch. Necessary for life but out of hand, dangerous to control. Your red burns our passions to win."

Midorima and Akashi's eyes meets. Challengingly.

An amused smile plays at Akashi's lips.  
A gleam of gold flashes in his eyes.

Their confrontation is interrupted by Kuroko.

"You're quite simple too, Midorima-kun."  
"What?!"  
"Akashi-kun is not just a mere fire. Perhaps the sun is a better metaphor. Extreme importance, supreme presence. Fiercely burning, shining brilliantly, lights up life, and creates shadows. That is Akashi-kun."

Kuroko stares into Akashi's eyes.  
Akashi smiles lightly.

"As expected to a bookworm, Kuroko. Nice play with words. Alright, training to be conducted as normal, except for Aomine."  
"Wait, why not me?!!"  
"Because I'm like that. One wrong move and boom, there you have blood."  
"Dang, you suck!"  
"What was that?"  
"OH NOTHING!!"  
"Alright, resume practice. My words are?"  
"""""ABSOLUTE!"""""

Satisfied with the response, Akashi resumes practice. He heads to his training.  
All remaining heads turns to Aomine.  
Aomine grips his head in distress.

"Red like roses, or the sun I don't give a shit. All I know is that Akashi is a tyrant! A bloody tyrant I tell you! AHHHHHH!!!"

They all stare with pity as Aomine makes the same mistake twice.  
_Well, he's not wrong..._

**"Aomine."**

Aomine's cries echos through the gym as everyone resumes to training.  
Practice once again under the control of their red captain.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first attempt at writing non-school related stuff in English. Since the original version I wrote was not in English, there probably are awkward translation errors somewhere, everywhere. Feel free to correct, criticize, or comment. Any feedback would be appreciated.  
> p.s. Thanks for reading.


End file.
